PCT Publication WO 06/051531 to Rousso et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes radioimaging methods, devices and radiopharmaceuticals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,743 to DeVito et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a tomographic imaging system which images ionizing radiation such as gamma rays or x rays. The system is described as being capable of producing tomographic images without requiring an orbiting motion of the detector(s) or collimator(s) around the object of interest, and of observing the object of interest from sufficiently many directions to allow multiple time-sequenced tomographic images to be produced. The system consists of a plurality of detector modules which are distributed about or around the object of interest and which fully or partially encircle it. The detector modules are positioned close to the object of interest thereby improving spatial resolution and image quality. The plurality of detectors view a portion of the patient or object of interest simultaneously from a plurality of positions. These attributes are achieved by configuring small modular radiation detector with high-resolution collimators in a combination of application-specific acquisition geometries and non-orbital detector module motion sequences composed of tilting, swiveling and translating motions, and combinations of such motions. Various kinds of module geometry and module or collimator motion sequences are possible. The geometric configurations may be fixed or variable during the acquisition or between acquisition intervals.
The Bexxar® (GlaxoSmithKline) therapeutic regimen (Tositumomab and Iodine I-131 Tositumomab) is indicated for the treatment of patients with CD20 antigen-expressing relapsed or refractory, low-grade, follicular, or transformed non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, including patients with Rituximab-refractory non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. The Bexxar therapeutic regimen is delivered in two sets of intravenous infusions given 7-14 days apart. A trace amount of radioactive Iodine-131 tositumomab, is initially given to enable evaluation of the clearance of radiation from the patient's body with gamma camera scans. A therapeutic dose, which is given 7-14 days after the dosimetric infusion, is tailored for each patient based on the patient's individualized radiation clearance rates. The therapeutic dose contains tositumomab labeled with the amount of I-131 tositumomab specifically calculated for the patient based on the scans performed following the dosimetric dose.
Following the infusion of the dosimetric dose, counts are taken with a gamma camera to track the elimination of radiation from the body. The patient then returns to the hospital for two more scans, approximately two days apart. These procedures are important because highly individual factors such as tumor size, bone marrow involvement, and spleen size affect how long the radiation remains in the body. Dosimetry, therefore, allows the amount of I-131 radiation administered in the therapeutic dose to be adjusted for each patient so that the optimal target dose of radiation is achieved for maximum effectiveness while minimizing toxicities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,537 to Kaminski et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for the treatment of lymphoma by administration of a B cell-specific antibody. The invention includes providing to a patient both unlabeled antibodies and antibodies labeled with a radioisotope. A principal advantage of the method is that tumor responses can be obtained in a radiometric dose range that does not require hematopoietic stem cell replacement as an adjunct therapy. One method described for using B1 antibody includes administering a trace-labeled amount of B1 antibody, followed by imaging of the distribution of the B1 antibody in the patient. After imaging, a therapeutic regime of radiolabeled B1 is administered, designed to deliver a radiometric dose of 25 to 500 cGy, preferably 25 to 150 cGy, to the whole body of the patient.
Van Den Bossche B et al., in “Receptor imaging in oncology by means of nuclear medicine: current status,” Journal of Clinical Oncology 22(17):3593-3607 (2004), review available data on the in vivo evaluation of receptor systems by means of PET or SPECT for identifying and monitoring patients with sufficient receptor overexpression for tailored therapeutic interventions, and also for depicting tumor tissue and determining the currently largely unknown heterogeneity in receptor expression among different tumor lesions within and between patients. PET can be used to image and quantify the in vivo distribution of positron-emitting radioisotopes such as oxygen-15, carbon-11, and fluorine-18 that can be substituted or added into biologically relevant and specific receptor radioligands. Similarly, SPECT can be used to image and quantify the in vivo distribution of receptor targeting compounds labeled with indium-111, technetium-99m, and iodine-123. By virtue of their whole-body imaging capacity and the absence of errors of sampling and tissue manipulation as well as preparation, both techniques have the potential to address locoregional receptor status noninvasively and repetitively.
The following patents and patent application publications, which describe gamma cameras and imaging processing techniques, and which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0205792 to Rousso et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/118659 to Dicbterman et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/119025 to Nagler et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0204646 to Nagler et al.
PCT Publication WO 06/054296 to Dickman
PCT Publication WO 04/042546 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054248 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015075 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0054278 to Kimchy et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0266074 to Zilberstein et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,724, 5,587,585, and 5,365,069 to Eisen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,355 to Shwartz et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,006 to DeVito et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,109 to Hayes
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,258 to Berlad et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,431 to Wilk
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,672 to Wagenaar et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,882, 6,545,280, 6,229,145, 5,519,221, 5,252,830, and 6,628,984 to Weinberg
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,766 to Garrard et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,981 to Heumann
U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,542 to Ye et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,984 to Friesenhahn
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,050 to Dilmanian et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,583 to Hallett
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,115 to Hsieh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,988 to Wainer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,070 to Tumer
U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,879 to Jimbo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,227 to Boxen
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,530 to Hines et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0145797 to Oaknin et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0251419 to Nelson et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0001098 to Stoddart et al.
PCT Publication WO 98/16852 to DeVito et al.
PCT Publication WO 05/059840 to Nielsen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,985 to Carroll
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,043 to Grillo-Lopez
The following articles, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
Yao D et al., “The utility of monoclonal antibodies in the imaging of prostate cancer,” Semin Urol Oncol 20(3):211-8 (2002)
van der Laken C J et al., “Technetium-99m-labeled chemotactic peptides in acute infection and sterile inflammation,” J Nucl Med 38(8):1310-5 (1997)    Babich J W et al., “Localization of radiolabeled chemotactic peptide at focal sites of Escherichia coli infection in rabbits: evidence for a receptor-specific mechanism,” J Nucl Med 38(8):1316-22 (1997)
Rao P S et al., “99mTc-peptide-peptide nucleic acid probes for imaging oncogene mRNAs in tumours,” Nuclear Medicine Communications 24(8):857-863 (2003)
Fischman A J et al., “Infection imaging with technetium-99m-labeled chemotactic peptide analogs,” Semin Nucl Med 24(2):154-68 (1994)
Massoud T F et al., “Molecular imaging in living subjects: seeing fundamental biological processes in a new light,” Genes & Development 17:545-580 (2003)
Gambhir S. S, “Molecular imaging of cancer with positron emission tomography,” Nature Reviews 2:683-693 (2002).